Happy Harbor Avengers
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk, Wasp and Hawkeye are invited into the Young Justice team, many hijinks and dangerous scenarios will go down.
1. Young Justice Gets New Recruits

- **Happy Harbor** -

Hulk, Hawkeye and Wasp are wandering through a small town when several military vehicles and tanks head towards them. The men that exit the vehicles have glowing blue eyes. Clearly, they were being controlled.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Wasp asks.

"Judging by their eyes, they're not here to welcome us." Hawkeye said.

They begin fighting several groups of mind controlled military officers. They shot at them with guns, which did nothing but make Hulk angrier while Hawkeye took cover behind a car before firing a flashbang arrow, blinding a few of the soldiers long enough for him to knock them out with a few well timed punches and kicks.

" **You're making me very mad! You should leave me alone**!" Hulk warned more of the men as he smashed one of the many tanks firing at him and his friends. After crashing on top of it and crushing it like a tin can, he ripped the cannon off the top of the tank and used it like a bat, swinging it against another.

"I'd listen to him, guys. He's the textbook definition of anger management issues." Hawkeye quips, not realizing that Hulk is glaring at him.

"Careful, Hawkeye. I think Hulk's about to eat you." Wasp warned. Hawkeye noticed Hulk staring at him, baring his teeth like an enraged animal.

"Noted. Thanks, Wasp."

- **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor** -

In a large room with a massive screen, a small group of people, including a green skinned girl with red hair, a muscular caucasian boy with a black T-shirt that had a red 'S' on it, a brown haired boy in a yellow and red suit with a lightning bolt emblem, an African man with two weapons strapped to his back and a young boy wearing dark clothes and sunglasses, watched footage of Hulk, Hawkeye and Wasp fighting more soldiers.

"Who're these weirdos?" The kid in the yellow and red suit asked.

"I have no clue. They seem to be fighting those soldiers, but look. The soldiers' eyes are glowing. Maybe they're under some kind of mind control." The boy with sunglasses pointed out.

"Shouldn't we get down there and stop this before they destroy the entire city?" The boy in the T-shirt pointed out.

"Superboy's right! Everybody to the Bio-Ship!" The green skinned girl said.

- **Happy Harbor** -

The trio of heroes, having finally dealt with the mind controlled soldiers, sat on a side walk, breathing heavily.

" **That was fun**." Hulk said, a silly grin appearing on his face.

"Fun?! My wings will be aching for weeks! You have a really twisted definition of fun, Hulk!" Wasp said in an irritated tone.

" **Whatever, Pixie**." Hulk replies, grinning once again.

"Arghh! It's Wasp, not Pixie!" Wasp yelled, irritated by being called the wrong name.

Suddenly, a strange looking aircraft landed in front of the three heroes. Expecting a fight, Hulk clenched his fists, Hawkeye prepped an explosive arrow, and Wasp's hands were enveloped by bio energy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool it. We're not here to fight." The boy in the dark clothes said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Says the kid that landed in front of us in a UFO." Hawkeye quipped.

"I can assure you, the Bio-Ship is not a UFO." The green skinned girl said.

"Um...why is her skin green?" Wasp asked, confused by the girl's appearance.

"I am a Green Martian. My name is M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan." The green skinned girl said.

"I'm Kid Flash. But you can call me Wally." The boy in the yellow and red suit said in a cocky way.

"Isn't the point of wearing a mask so that people don't know your identity?" Hawkeye asked, smirking at his own quip.

"I'm Robin." The boy in the dark clothes said. "Do you guys have anyplace to stay?"

" **Not really. We just showed up and these idiots started shooting at us**." Hulk said.

"Well, you should come with us!" M'gann said. "Our base has more than enough room for you."

"Yeah. Plus, we'll have three new people to add to the team." The African man said, crossing his arms.

Hulk, Hawkeye and Wasp followed the group into the Bio-Ship and sat down before it took off toward Mount Justice.

- **Mount Justice** -

The Bio-Ship lands on a clearing on Mount Justice. The heroes exit the strange aircraft and enter a hollowed out facility underground.

"Wow. Roomy." Wasp said, obviously impressed by the size of the facility.

"I know, right? It was hollowed out by Batman and Green Lantern back in the old days. It has everything we need. Food, shelter, security." Robin says.

"Well, maybe not security. The bad guys know the location of our base. Actually, they found out its location years ago."

" **And you choose this place as your hideout**?" Hulk asks.

"Well, it's complicated." Robin says.

Hulk gets a slight stench of something burning in the air, sniffing the air twice before looking at Megan. " **Uh**... **I smell smoke**."

"Ahh! My cookies!" Megan said as she floated past the others and down a long hallway.

"Wow! She can fly? How?" Hawkeye asked.

"She's a Green Martian. Flight is one of their many talents." The African man said.

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope this is a good start for this story. Sorry that it's so short.**

 **I was originally going to have just the Hulk in the Avengers part of the crossover, but I decided to add Wasp and Hawkeye. I enjoyed Hulk and Hawkeye's humorous friendship in the show and I felt that Wasp was like a sister figure to the Hulk, especially when he comforted her after she thought Thor died in The Kang Dynasty episode.**

 **Next chapter will focus on more of the tour of Mount Justice as well as Hulk sparring with Superboy and Kid Flash. Miss Martian will also talk to the three Avengers at seperate times.**


	2. Green Martian Curiosity

- **Mount Justice** -

 **Kitchen**

Megan opens an oven, pulling out a dozen charred cookies. Soon after, everyone else walks in, staring at the burned items.

"Sorry. I was just trying to follow this recipe on a cooking show that I watch."

"Well, I'm sure they would've tasted great. It's the effort that counts, Megan." Wasp said, tapping Megan's shoulder.

"Yeah. Plus, Wally doesn't seem to mind." Robin said. Everyone eyed Wally, who was eating the charred sweets.

"That's gonna do wonders to your intestines." Hawkeye quipped.

"Good thing I have a fast metabolism then." Wally said.

"I guess I'll...make more?" Megan said hesitantly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." The African man said in a kindly manner.

"Thank you, Aqualad." Megan says with a smile.

"Please. We're all friends here. You can just call me Kaldur." He politely said.

" **Good. Now everyone knows who the other is. Can we just smash something**?" Hulk asked impatiently.

"Yeah, excuse our big green friend. He has an insatiable urge for fighting." Hawkeye said, pointing his thumb at Hulk.

"Well, we can help with that. There's a training room that we use to enhance our skills." Megan said happily.

" **Show me**." Hulk calmly demanded.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk walked up to a lit up circle in the middle of a large room, followed by Megan.

"Okay. The objective is to knock your opponent down without getting knocked down yourself. Got it?" Megan asked.

" **Got it. Get Wally and that kid in the black shirt to fight me**." Hulk said, looking at the aforementioned Superboy and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash and Superboy walked into the center of the room, prepped for combat. Superboy made the first move, throwing a right hook that connected with Hulk's face. He swung his right fist downward, but Superboy swiftly dodged it and countered with a left punch, only for Hulk to retaliate with a right backhand, sending Superboy flying until he hit the wall, leaving a massive dent in it. Hulk grabbed Superboy by the leg and kept slamming him into the ground before brutally tossing him to the floor, releasing his grip on his leg.

"Geez!" Robin exclaimed. "I've _never_ seen someone knock Superboy around like that!"

"Well, that's what Hulk is best at." Wasp said, putting her arms behind her back.

"My turn." Kid Flash said arrogantly as he started speeding around Hulk.

" **Urgh, I hate fast people**." Hulk mutters as he started swinging his fists in random directions in a vain attempt to hit Kid Flash, but he was too fast.

"Ha! You'll never hit me! I'm the fastest guy on this whole team!" Kid Flash said, his voice full of pride.

" **You sure about that**?" Hulk said. He clapped his hands together, releasing a concussive sound wave equivalent to a miniature sonic boom. Kid Flash fell to the ground, gripping his ears tightly. " **Ha! Looks like I win! You may be the fastest, but I'm the strongest**!"

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Short fight, but sensible in the outcome.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I was on a cruise and couldn't post any chapters. I'll continue to update my other stories as well as post new ones whenever I can.**

 **Apologies on this chapter being so short.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Miss Martian learning the personalities and abilities of Wasp, Hawkeye and Hulk and developing close friendships with them.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Know Thy Teammates

- **Bathroom** -

Hawkeye is taking a shower, washing off whatever filth is still on him when Miss Martian accidentally walks in on him. She quickly covers her eyes and turns around.

"Megan!"

"Ah! Sorry! I was hoping to speak with you and your team!"

"And you decided to walk in on me while I'm showering?!" Hawkeye asked in a furious manner.

"I assure you that I wasn't intending to embarrass you."

"Well, knock from now on."

"Okay. Again, sorry."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I merely want to discuss you and your friends." Megan says.

"Okay. Let me get dressed first, okay?"

"Okay." Megan says as she walks away, waiting patiently while Clint puts on a standard T-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Now...what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Like, uh, what is your name?" Megan asked nervously.

"Clint Barton. My superhero name is Hawkeye."

"Oh. What are your abilities?"

"Pfft. I don't have any." He answered honestly.

"You're completely human? So you're just like Robin." Megan said.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Except I'm better looking." He joked.

"Hahaha. Be careful. If he heard you say that, he'd beat you down."

"Whoa. Must be one temperamental kid."

"Hehehe. You're very funny."

"You have a cute giggle. We're going to get along. Warning about Janet. She's a chatterbox." Hawkeye says.

"What's a chatterbox?" Megan asked, confused by Hawkeye's description of Janet.

"A person who talks too much." Hawkeye quips, smiling as Megan laughs at herself.

"Forgive me. I don't know many Earth phrases." Megan says, still laughing.

"You're forgiven." Hawkeye says, making Megan laugh again.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Janet's Room**

Miss Martian walks into Janet's room, remembering to knock. Janet opens the door and lets Megan walk in.

"Hey, Megan! What do you want?" Janet asks, sitting on her bed.

"I want to know you and your friends." Megan said as she sits next to Janet.

"Oh. Okay. Um, what do you want to know?"

"Uh, what are your powers?"

"Well, I can shrink, fly, and I can shoot bio energy from my hands." Janet smirks as she says this.

"That's interesting." Megan says, massaging her hands nervously. Janet notices this.

"Megan, you okay? You seem...nervous or something."

"Sorry. I was just wondering. Your green friend, is he...friendly?" Megan asked, referring to Hulk.

"Hulk? Oh, he doesn't show it, but he's a big lovable guy that'll keep you safe. He's like a big green teddy bear."

Megan laughs. "You make it sound like he's your best friend."

"He is. He's saved my life more times than anyone I've ever met. In a way...I owe my life to him." Janet says.

Megan smiles, amazed by how Janet describes Hulk. "He sounds _really_ amazing, Janet."

* * *

- **Hulk's Room** -

Hulk sits on an oversized bed that can surprisingly hold his weight. He hears a knock on the door. He gets up and stands in front of the door.

" **Who is it**?" He calmly asks.

"It's Megan. I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." Miss Martian says on the other side of the door. Hulk sighs before opening the door and letting Megan walk in. "Wow. You're really big." Megan says.

" **Don't flatter yourself**. **What do you want**?" He asks as he sits on the bed again.

"I just want to talk." Megan said, clearly still a bit cautious to be near him.

Hulk sighs before scooting over, giving Miss Martian room to sit on the bed. " **What do you want to know**?" Hulk asked as he looked at Miss Martian.

"What are your powers? Your two allies have told me that you are quite powerful." Miss Martian says as she sits beside him, crossing her legs.

" **Ha**. ' **Quite** **powerful** ' **doesn't even come close. I'm the strongest one there is.** " Hulk said, grinning. " **I'm strong, very fast, I can jump high, and I heal very quickly**."

"Wow. You sound very confident in your abilities. What do you do for fun?"

" **Besides smashing? I like eating, especially junk food. I also like music**." Hulk said.

"Oh." Miss Martian said. "I like music too."

Hulk grins as he looks at Miss Martian. " **I think we'll get along great**." Hulk says as Miss Martian blushes, her cheeks turning red.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this took so long for me to post, as I was obviously focusing on _Avengers of Justice_. **

**Next chapter will focus on the heroes fighting together against a robot resembling Red Tornado.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Teamwork

- **Hulk's Room** -

Hulk and Miss Martian talk for several minutes until they ran out of things to talk about, which quite frankly didn't take very long. Hulk wasn't exactly known for being patient.

"Well, Hulk...I really enjoyed spending time with you. I hope we do this again in the future." Miss Martian says as she stands up and heads for the door.

" **Don't hold your breath**." Hulk jokingly replies, not being much for conversation. After Miss Martian leaves, Hulk lays down in his bed and goes to sleep.

Miss Martian giggles as she leaves. " _He's gonna be so much fun_..." She thinks to herself.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Hulk wakes up to the smell of pancakes. One of his favorites. He slowly rises from his bed and stretches before entering a kitchen area. Miss Martian is cooking the pancakes, surprisingly not burning them like the cookies from the previous day.

" **Seems you learned how to cook overnight**." Hulk remarks with a grin.

Miss Martian chuckles. "Yes. I followed the recipe very carefully, Hulk."

"No kidding. These pancakes are delicious, Megan!" Wasp exclaims as she eats her pancakes.

"I've heard of food enthusiasts, but you're taking it to a whole new level, Janet." Hawkeye remarks in response to Wasp's passionate love of pancakes.

"You can cook anything; I still love you..." Kid Flash says, unaware that the others were giving him awkward looks. Even Miss Martian gave him a look.

" **You're a weird kid**..." Hulk softly says, to which everyone but Kid Flash nods.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me none of you guys and gals have admitted to liking someone." Kid Flash says, looking at each individual hero, who say nothing. "Really? Nobody else? Ugh, your loss."

" **I'm sure we'll survive**." Hulk remarks as he continues to eat. As he says this, Miss Martian giggles quietly.

* * *

- **Later** -

After breakfast, Hulk decides to have another round with Superboy and Kid Flash.

Unlike last time, the two attack Hulk at the same time, combining Kid Flash's speed and agility with Superboy's strength and ferocity. They hit Hulk again and again, barely giving him a moment to even try to counteract them. As Superboy leaps upwards, he brings both arms down, ready to slam them onto Hulk's head...but he was ready for him. He catches Superboy off guard, smiling as he squeezes his opponent's arms before slamming him onto the floor with intense force before turning his attention towards Kid Flash. He whimpers as he speed punches Hulk, but his attacks barely faze him; they didn't quite have the same level of impact when he and Superboy tagteamed him.

"Help..." Kid Flash squeaks fearfully as Hulk clutches his shoulder and crushes it, making the speedster scream in agony before Hulk throws him into the air and kicks him out of the arena. Hulk won again. Clapping was heard, which was coming from Hawkeye, who was watching the whole time.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming. You just can't beat Mr. Unjolly Green Giant." Hawkeye comments with a grin as Kid Flash and Superboy groan in pain.

" **Ain't that the truth, Cupid**." Hulk remarks, knowing how much Clint hated to be called that.

"I told you that I hate it when you call me that, Jade Jaws!" Clint angrily says.

" **I know; that's why I said it**." Hulk jokingly says, crossing his arms and grinning. Before the fun could continue, though, an alarm goes off, alerting the team to a large monitor, which shows a large, red robot attacking a nearby town by shooting tornadoes from its hands.

"That's odd..." Miss Martian says as she watches the footage.

"What's odd about it, Megan?" Aqualad asks.

"Well, it's just...that robot looks suspiciously like Red Tornado." She says in answer.

"M'Gann...this doesn't make sense. Why would Red Tornado attack innocent people?" Robin asks.

"Maybe as some kind of messed up training exercise." Superboy says, a small degree of anger in his voice. "He still treats us like children."

"But you guys are awesome! He should be treating you like real heroes instead of-of sidekicks or something." Wasp says in protest.

"Thank you, Janet." Robin says with a smile. "That's real sweet of you."

" **I say we go smash this guy**!" Hulk says, obviously getting tired of standing around. " **Too much talking**..."

Megan hums inquisitively before deciding what to do. "Okay. Let's go right the giant robot!" The others smile as they head for the Bioship, strap themselves in, and fly towards the town that's being attacked.

* * *

- **Small Town** -

The Bioship lands not too far from the robot as the heroes exit the aircraft and try to come up with a plan. "Okay, guys. We need to find out how to take that thing down without destroying half the town." Robin says. "Any ideas?"

" **Easy. We just smash it**." Hulk says. He clearly wasn't the brains of the operation.

"Hulk, we're trying to avoid collateral damage." Wasp replies.

"She's right." Miss Martian adds. She then tries to read the robot's mind, but can't seem to pick anything up from him.

"There's an old warehouse that got abandoned years ago. We could fight him in there so we can limit collateral damage quite a bit." Aqualad says. The team nods as they enter a nearby warehouse. Soon after, the robot bursts through the roof and hovers over the heroes.

"So...you want to challenge me, Mr. Twister?" The robot asks as he slowly lands on the ground.

"Now!" Robin yells as all the heroes charge. Superboy lunges forward, only to be knocked aside. Robin tosses a batarang at Mr. Twister, but it harmlessly bounces off of him. Hawkeye and Wasp join in, as Hawkeye fires explosive and electric arrows from his bow, which do more damage than Robin's earlier attack, but Mr. Twister is still standing. Wasp shrinks down and flies around Mr. Twister, blasting him with her bio energy, but he doesn't even flinch as he spins around, releasing miniature tornadoes knocking Wasp out of the air and disarming Hawkeye.

Before Wasp hit the ground, Hulk spots her and catches her with one hand. Enraged by her getting hurt, Hulk grinds his teeth as he leaps at Mr. Twister, punching him through the wall, which knocks him towards the harbor. Before Mr. Twister can recover, Hulk knocks him to the ground and repeatedly punches him, each hit pushing him deeper into the ground. However, Mr. Twister creates a large tornado, knocking Hulk back, who collides with Superboy as Kid Flash and Aqualad charge towards Mr. Twister, who creates smaller tornadoes to take them down. While Aqualad is easily dealt with, Kid Flash is able to easily run past the tornadoes with no problem...until Mr. Twister releases a strong gust of wind that sends Kid Flash flying upwards into the air. Before he hits the ground, Hulk leaps up and catches him.

"Thanks, big guy." Kid Flash says, happy to not be splattered all over the pavement. After Hulk puts him down, Kid Flash runs at Mr. Twister again while Hulk picks up a cargo container and hurls it at Mr. Twister, who is unable to knock it away before it collides with him. As Twister pushes the container off, Hulk takes this opportunity to punch him and tear off one of his arms before proceeding to tear Mr. Twister apart, revealing a human inside; Mr. Twister was a mechanized suit of armor the whole time.

"No! No more! I surrender!" The man says frightfully as Miss Martian lands in front of him and lifts a boulder over the man using her psychic powers.

"M'Gann, no!" Aqualad screams in protest as Miss Martian crushes the man before lifting the large rock, revealing the man to be a cyborg. "Wha-? He was a robot?!"

"That explains it. I tried to read his mind earlier, but I couldn't pick anything up from his mind. Now we know why."

" **What if he was wearing something to block your mind reading? You would've killed an innocent**." Hulk says.

"Yeah, not to mention someone who surrendered to us." Hawkeye adds.

"Arguing isn't gonna change what happened, guys. Let's just...go back to headquarters and chill out for a bit, okay?" Wasp asks, receiving a nod from the others as they all walk towards the Bioship.

As Miss Martian starts to walk, Hulk looks at her. " **You know**... **all things considered**... **you did pretty good, kid**."

Miss Martian smiles as he says this. "Really?"

" **Yep**." He simply says in answer.

"Thanks, Hulk. You were pretty amazing yourself."

" **Heh. Thanks**." Hulk says as the two green-skinned heroes enter the Bioship and fly back to base.


End file.
